Various devices have been previously employed for injecting liquid basting material in poultry or other meats for many years. Initially, the amount of liquid basting material injected at any particular location in the fowl was determined by the judgement by the operator. Unfortunately, great variations in the amount of basting material injected consequently resulted with some fowl receiving more basting material than was desirable while others received less than was desirable. Another prior problem with the prior art basting material injection equipment is that it is difficult to thoroughly and completely clean the equipment with disassembly being frequently necessary to effect a thorough cleaning. While my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,071 represented a substantial step forward in obtaining an accurate injection of a predetermined quantity of basting fluid, the need for easily cleaned basting equipment remained unfulfilled both by it and other prior known injection equipment such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 801,612; 982,601; 3,590,722; 3,636,857; 4,356,762 and the prior art cited in my aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,071.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide basting injection equipment which will automatically inject a predetermined amount of basting fluid and which is also easy to clean and use in both a basting fluid injection mode of operation and a cleaning mode of operation.